A problem with inhalers or nebulisers in general is that the triggering of the nebulisation of a medicament preparation and the breathing in has to be coordinated. This may be difficult for the individual user. In particular, it has been found that such co-ordination is difficult precisely for children. Studies have shown that the aerosol produced is often not optimally inhaled by unskilled users or children, for example.
EP 1163921 B1 discloses an inhalation device for intermediately storing a nebulised medicament preparation (an aerosol) in a container that collapses during inhalation. The known inhalation device comprises a preferably transparent housing in which the container is arranged. The container is preferably configured as a substantially elongate or cylindrical bellows which collapses in the axial or longitudinal direction during inhalation. The known inhalation device comprises a control device for keeping the inhalation flow substantially constant throughout the entire inhalation of the aerosol. Experiments have shown that the fine particle count of the known inhalation device is not optimal.